


They Met Extras

by TheRoseyOne



Series: They Met on the Internet [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multishipping, my made-up ship, will update tags and things as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseyOne/pseuds/TheRoseyOne
Summary: A series of one shots that expand on the events of They Met on the Internet.





	1. Fashion Week by Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally love my friend Candy right now and you should too. Why, because she has written an awesome companion piece to help me continue this story (I helped a tiny bit). She insisted that I post it so that it could be with the rest of the stories.
> 
> She's one of the first friends I made in this fandom and I am so grateful that we met. You should check out her other work. She is Aggressively Hopeful on ff.net, yourcoolfriendwithallthecandy on tumblr, and candyholic85 on DA. Go show her abundant amounts of love  
> (originally posted Nov 23, 2015)

Toph breathed evenly as the makeup artist put the final touches to her face. She could feel the false eyelashes on her eyelids, she could feel the concealer and foundation along with the several layers of eyeshadow. She wondered what all this makeup did, did it make her look ridiculous or ethereal or...she didn't know what to think. Ty Lee was the one who usually did her make up, but this was a much bigger show, so she had to let this other girl do it. Mai coming over and praising the make up artist for making Toph look 'kick ass' made her feel better. Toph couldn't help but grin.

Toph's assistants helped her into her first outfit and she was led to the first position, she could feel the other models behind her, their nervous energy radiating off of them but for Toph, she was simply remembering all the cues from rehearsal, she wasn't just a model, she was part entertainment for this. She could feel her long bangs, straightened but side swept, the rest of her long hair straightened and hanging like a curtain down her back.

Her and the main special effects director had gone over the sequencing and she was sure that as long as his people did their jobs, there shouldn't be a problem. La help that one guy who she could feel kept looking at her, he better do his mother fucking job and not get distracted.

"Ready?" Mai asked from back stage.

"Hell yeah," Toph answered.

"You'll do great, kick ass girl." Ty Lee encouraged from a bit farther away.

Toph nodded as she began smelling the smoke machines go off as the music began playing. It was "Dirt off your shoulder/Lying from you" collaboration from Jay-Z and Linkin Park started and Toph stepped out, feeling the heat of the spot light as she held out her hands and used simplified bending movements to bring square blocks, each side a different piece of marble glued to each side, the first color would be purple with gold flake, like she had a clue what those colors were but she could feel the numbers engraved on the underside of each side she bended the blocks from stacks along side the runway. The first, obviously being 1.

 _When I pretend everything is what I want it to be_  
I look exactly like what you always wanted to see  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just 'cause I know I can

_But I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just_  
_Trying to bend the truth_  
_I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm_  
_Lying my way from you_

She heard oohs and awes as she walked the blocks began forming in front of her to create a wide walkway until she got to the end where a trap door brought up two geodes. She lifted them, swirling them around her quickly before making one switch direction so the two would smash into each other, the outer rock being smashed into dust but the crystals inside remaining intact. She bended them into fierce looking cuff bracelets on both of her wrists. The gorgeous amethysts glimmering brilliantly.

_If you feelin' like a pimp then, go and brush your shoulders off_  
Ladies is pimps too, go and brush your shoulders off  
People is crazy baby, don't forget that boy told you  
Get that dirt off your shoulder _._

Toph used her hands in sync with the song and brushed the dust off her shoulders before giving the audience the middle finger and snarling before walking back. As the other girls walked down the aisle doing their classic runway walks as Toph used her bending to drop the crystals from her wrists before she got dressed in the second outfit.

By now the song had changed. This time it was "Points of Authority/99 Problems" By again Jay-Z and Linkin Park

_If you havin' girl problems, I feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems, but a bitch ain't one, hit me_

Toph walked out, this time levitating the blocks and switching the blocks to no.2 side, which she was told was a red marble with black flecks and veins.

 _Got 'em Mike_  
He's got the Rap Patrol on the gat patrol  
Foes that wanna make sure his casket's closed  
Rap critics that say he's, "Money, Cash, Hoes"  
He's from the hood stupid, what type of facts are those?

This time when Toph got to the end she felt more geodes appear. This time, three, she was wearing a black painted gold but blank necklace frame. She did her thing and smashed them together this time making two more bracelets before setting the remaining red garnets and rubies into the necklace frame then used her metal bending to secure them then, again, giving the audience the middle finger, a smirk on her lips because oh, did she feel bad ass.

 _If you grew up with holes in your zapatoes_  
You'd celebrate the minute you was havin' dough  
So fuck critics, you can kiss the whole asshole  
If you don't like the lyrics, you can press fast forward

_Got beef with radio if we don't play they show_  
_They don't play our hits, we don't give a shit, so_  
_All these mags try and use our ass_  
_So advertisers can give 'em more cash for ads, fuckers_

_I don't know what you take us as_  
_Or understand the intelligence that Jay-Z has_  
_From, rags to riches, we ain't dumb_  
_We got 99 problems, but a bitch ain't one, hit me_

The rest of the models followed her, some of them taking on her bad ass attitude.

Toph did her thing and bent all the crystals and necklace off of her as she got dressed in her third outfit. This one felt more luxurious, like a fine silk or something, this one was more like a gown as the third song played, "Big Pimpin/ Papercut" yet another colab between Jay-Z and Linkin Park. She waited for Jay-Z's part before she came out, this time switching the blocks to side to number 3. This time it was a gorgeous green marble with gold and blue flecks and veins.

 _You know I thug 'em, fuck 'em, love 'em, leave 'em_  
'Cause I don't fuckin' need 'em  
Take 'em out the hood, keep 'em lookin' good  
But I don't fuckin' feed 'em

_First time they fuss I'm breezin'_  
_Talkin' 'bout, what's the reasons?_

_I'm a pimp in every sense of the word, bitch  
Better trust than believe 'em_

Toph reached the end of the runway, wearing another necklace frame, this time five emeralds were carefully encased in gold glitter and little bits of glued rock to make them look like geodes. When Toph used her bending to break these apart, the gold glitter falling around her like snow. She used her bending to put the precious gems into the necklace.

 _In the cut where I keep 'em_  
Till I need a nut, till I need to beat the guts  
Then it's, beep beep and I'm pickin' 'em up  
Let 'em play with the dick in the truck

_Many chicks wanna put jigga fist in cuffs_  
_Divorce him and split his bucks_  
_Just because you got good head, I'ma break bread_  
_So you can be livin' it up? Shit I_

_Parts with nothin', y'all be frontin'_  
_Me give my heart to a woman?_  
_Not for nothin', never happen_  
_I'll be forever mackin'_

Toph threw up what she was told was the NWT symbol with her hands before walking back down the runway.

 _Heart cold as assassins_  
I got no passion, I got no patience  
And I hate waitin', hoe get yo' ass in

_And let's ride, check 'em out now_  
_Ride, yeah_  
_And let's ride, check 'em out now_  
_Ride, yeah_

_We doin' big pimpin', we spendin' G's_  
_Check 'em out now, big pimpin', o D's_  
_We doin', big pimpin' up in N.W.T._  
_It's just that jigga man, pimp C, an B_

Toph went back stage, this time her assistant carefully taking the necklace off of her as she got dressed in her fourth outfit. The song was changing again, this time to 'Do It Like A Dude' by Jessie J.

Toph got to the beginning of the runway, this time switching the blocks to number 4, a lapis lazuli marble with gold and silver flake.

 _Stomp, stomp, I've arrived_  
Drop the beat, nasty face, why ya lookin' at me?  
Flyin', flyin', flyin', flyin' through the sky  
In my spaceship, I'm an alien tonight

_Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty sucka_  
_You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker_

Toph got to the end, this time wearing bracelet and necklace frames, this time, Kashmir sapphires had been hidden in silver and gold glitter encased in little pebbles glued together. When she smashed them together the same snow flake effect happened as she set the precious gems into their places on her wrists and around her neck.

 _I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude_  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you  
Do it like a brother, do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Toph made of show of grabbing her crotch through what she assumed were blue leather pants with one hand and flipping off the audience with the other, another snarl on her face as she stuck her chin up in defiance before turning and walking back down the runway.

 _We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_  
We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar

_Boom, boom, pour me a beer_  
_No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here_  
_Rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' money like a pimp_  
_My B-I-T-C-H is on my dick like this_

_Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty sucka_  
_You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker_

Toph let her assistants take off the jewelry, the gemstones were getting larger and heavier and gold frames were getting thicker and little trickier to manipulate easily. But Toph powered through, she could do this.

The fifth outfit was put on as the song changed again, this time "Rockstar 101" by Rhianna. This one was tricky, this time Toph would be wearing black lingerie most of it lace but with black leather components, giving her a sense of empowerment.

 _I told ya, I told ya_  
I told ya, baby, baby  
Uh, uh, I told ya, baby  
Uh-oh, uh, uh, I told ya, baby

Uh-oh, I told ya, baby  
Uh-oh, uh, uh, I told ya, baby  
Uh-oh, uh, uh, I told ya, baby  
Uh-oh, uh, uh, I told ya

Toph got out on the beginning of the runway, changing the blocks to side number 5, a gorgeous black marble.

 _Got up in the club, posted in the back_  
Feeling so good, looking so bad  
Rocking this skirt, rocking this club  
Got my middle finger up, I don't really give a fuck

This time Toph walked down the whole runway with her middle fingers drawn.

 _Rocking these diamonds, I'm rocking this chain_  
Make sure you get a picture, I'm rocking my fame  
To be what you is, you gotta be what you are  
The only thing I'm missing is a black guitar

_I'm a rockstar, hey baby_  
_I'm a rockstar, hey baby_  
_Big city, bright lights_  
_Sleep all day, up all night_

_Baby, I'm a rockstar_  
_Hey baby, I'm a rockstar_  
_Hey baby, it's big cities, bright lights_  
_Sleep all day, up all nights_

_Baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a, oh, baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a, oh, baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a, oh, baby I'm a_  
_Oh, baby I'm a, hey, hey, hey_

_Six inch walker, big shit talker_  
_I never play the victim, I'd rather be a stalker_  
_So baby take me in, I'll disobey the law_  
_Make sure you frisk me good, check my panties and my bra_

Toph brazenly caressed herself as several black diamonds encased in black glitter this time black crushed onyx was the encasement. She crushed them together and set the gems into the placements on her revealing attire, before reaching for a black whip, the handle was encrusted in black diamonds as well, she whirled it around her head before snapping it, the crack was exceedingly satisfying, especially when a small yelp from Mr. Glue Eyes followed it, she may or may not have aimed for him. Even if his cologne was amazing.

 _Wildin' out a crazy house with my white jacket on_  
Won't you come and sign me out?  
To be what you is, you gotta be what you are  
The only thing I'm missing is a black guitar

Toph walked triumphantly back down the runway, really exaggerating the sway of her hips since the thong underwear didn't leave anything to the imagination. She also may have slapped her own ass before disappearing to change into her last outfit. This time a white leather ensemble with white lace and pearl detail.

The song changed for the last time to "Numb/Encore" by Jay-Z and Linkin Park.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind_

_Now can I get an encore, do you want more_  
_Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy_  
_So for one last time I need y'all to roar_

Toph stood at the beginning, this time switching the blocks again to the last side, a sparkling white marble, enhanced with swarovski crystals embedded inside.

 _Now what the hell are you waitin for_  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

_Get em Jay_

_Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that_  
_The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at_  
_Can't none of y'all mirror me back_  
_Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime_  
_I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead_  
_Back to take over the globe, now break bread_  
_I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express_  
_Out the country but the blueberry still connect_  
_On the low but the yacht got a triple deck_  
_But when you Young, what the fuck you expect? Yep, yep_  
_Grand openin, grand closin_  
_God your man Hov' cracked the can open again_  
_Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen_  
_just draw off inspiration_  
_Soon you gon' see you can't replace him_  
_with cheap imitations for DESE GENERATIONS_

_Now can I get an encore, do you want more_  
_Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy_  
_So for one last time I need y'all to roar_

Toph could feel the heavy crown frame on her head, the heavy bracelet frames and the necklace frame around her neck as a couple dozen large diamonds awaited her at the end of the runway, white alabaster encased them with white shimmering diamond dust around them. The crowd cheered as the diamonds revealed themselves, Toph gently setting them in her tiara, necklace and bracelets, in that order.

 _Now what the hell are you waitin for_  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

_What the hell are you waiting for_

Toph held up her hands and flipped the audience off again, this time a real toothy grin on her face, she walked back, flipping off everyone on her way back to the back as the other models followed suit.

 _Look what you made me do, look what I made for you_  
Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you  
When you first come in the game, they try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you  
From Marcy to Madison Square  
To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea)  
As fate would have it, Jay's status appears  
to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye  
When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5  
It ain't to play games witchu  
It's to aim at you, probably maim you  
If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereeens  
Cocksucker take one for your team  
And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)  
I came, I saw, I conquered  
From record sales, to sold out concerts  
So muh'fucker if you want this encore  
I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore

Mai and Toph walked down the runway one last time together. Both of them waiving to the crowd as they all gave a standing ovation.

For the after party everyone wanted to interview both Mai and Toph, Mai for being an industry leader for including a non conventional bender who was blind no less, in her runway show. Toph chewed them out for saying she was 'non conventional' just because she was blind, that fashion and clothing were for everyone and who did they think they were, saying such an outright ridiculous and ignorant thing. Mai simply smiled triumphantly as the interviewer stumbled and stammered all over themselves.

"That's why she's my lead model, this interview is over," Mai concluded as she moved on to the next group, who had overheard the former interview and were much more conscientious in their questions.

After the last show, Toph finally felt like she owed Mr. Glue Eyes an apology for whipping him, literally every show. She also wanted to thank him for all the work he'd done. Mai said that he was to one who figured out how to make the jewelry designs work and had done all of that delicate work by hand.

Toph went back to the event space as the crew was cleaning up. She knew him by his cologne even though they were never introduced.

"Hey," Toph said after the final show as he was breaking down the stage.

He didn't answer her but it was like she could tell he was smirking.

"I'm sorry I kept whipping you, but you need to keep your eyes on your job, not on me numb nuts." Toph apologized/ reprimanded.

"It's ok, I should be used to it by now," He finally said.

Toph's unseeing eyes grew wide as a sudden realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Oh god, it was Sokka! He had been Mr. glue eyes, he had changed his work boots to a thicker soled pair so she couldn't make it out that it was him, he had changed his shampoo and cologne. Oh she felt a flurry of mixed emotions, oh god he had seen her in that revealing lingerie. Well he had seen her naked plenty of times before that but still, this was different. What did he think of her now?

"You did a good job, see you later Toph," He said as casually as he could manage before patting her arm and leaving to pack stuff up. Leaving Toph standing there, trying to remember how to breathe. He shouldn't have had this effect on her but he did. Damn him and damn her own self for having these mixed feelings and emotions.

"Surprised?" Mai drawled as she had stood a bit farther back to watch the interchange.

"Did you plan this? Did you hire him?" Toph demanded accusingly.

"You know I only work with the best Toph. He was the perfect man for the job." Mai defended calmly.

Toph couldn't even argue anymore, becoming more flustered than ever.


	2. Lucky to be Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh tells Zuko about the day he got his car. A prequel.

"My brother stood there, as stoic as ever, and listened to the doctor speak. She said 'The princess is well. The birth was hard on her, but we gave her a sedative and she is resting now.'

Ozai asked 'And what of the child?'

The doctor hesitated. You see, even as a young man my brother cut a rather imposing figure. Then she spoke 'I can take you to see him if you'd like. But I must warn you, his appearance may not be what you're expecting.'

Ozai simply said 'Take me to see my son.' The doctor started to lead him away, but he surprised me and stopped. He said 'Brother. Would you accompany me please?'

I followed

I remember that hall. It seemed so long, quiet and solemn. The tension was already great, but I had to ask 'Doctor, you said my nephew may not appear as we expect, how so?'

The doctor said 'The young prince is very small. He could no doubt fit in one of his father's hands.' I hadn't thought it possible, but Ozai's body tensed. 'We had to give him a feeding and a breathing tube. He'll be kept in the NICU until he is able to eat and breath without assistance.' We stopped and the woman gestured 'We are here your highnesses.'

When we walked in a nurse was looking at a machine and making notes. He bowed to us and passed the doctor the chart. Ozai looked into that little plastic crib and saw his son, as tiny as the doctor said, tubes coming from his nose and mouth, and still. So eerily still.

My brother took a deep breath and asked 'Doctor, will he survive?'

It was obvious that the doctor hesitated to give such news to the princes of her nation, but she carried on 'I have seen cases like this before, some fare better than others. The next 24 hours is crucial.'

Ozai's eyes stayed on the crib 'What can be done?' he asked.

The doctor said 'We are doing all we can medically. In cases like these some people pray, others feel that talking and sharing positivity help.'

'And do these things help?' my brother asked.

The woman answered 'They don't hurt.'

Ozai thought for a moment, then turned to me 'Send for the Fire Sages. I'd like their input.'

He turned and started to leave. I asked him 'And where are you going?'

He looked back at me and said 'To the car dealership.'

'Aren't you going to see your wife?' I asked.

'When I am done.' He said, and left.

I went to check on Ursa, she was still asleep, so I went and found Ozai at his favorite car dealership. He had already bought the beautiful little black sports car that sat in the middle of the showroom.

The dealer walked up and handed Ozai the key 'Well your highness, she's all yours. Would you like to drive it home, or would you like us to deliver it for you?'

Ozai stuck the keys in his pocket and said 'It will stay here. This car does not move an inch unless my son is inside.'

I was shocked. I stepped up to him and whispered to him 'Ozai, you heard the doctor, she could not give you a guarantee. I hate to say this, but what if the worse happens?'

He glared at me 'This car does  **not**  move unless my son is inside.'

We went quietly back to the hospital and Ozai went to the NICU. One of the Fire Sages said 'This baby is small and weak. He does not hold the spark.'

My brother dismissed them and sat in the chair next to the little, plastic crib. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a polaroid of the little black car. He held it up to the plastic and said 'This is yours. It doesn't look like very much. It is small, but it is mighty.'

'This is, and will always will be yours. It shall never make a move unless it moves for you. It would be a shame for such a fine vehicle to go to waste." He stood up, placed the picture face down on the top of the crib and said "I expect you to be strong enough to be able to see your car soon.' Then he went to see Ursa."

Iroh looked over at his fourteen-year-old nephew. The boy had grown his hair long and started combing it so that the left side of his face was covered.

"All these years later it is still a beautiful little car," The Fire Lord looked at his nephew He had loosened his grip on the baseball bat in his hands. "but, as your father said, it is yours.

"If destroying this car will make you feel better, if it holds bad memories of your father, then do so. But I'd like you to see it as I do, as a reminder of the love that he had for you."

Iroh unhooked the fob from his vest pocket and handed Zuko his pocket watch. "Open it."

The young man did so and saw a picture of a much younger Iroh being hugged by a laughing little Ozai.

"It was devastating to find out that my brother was plotting to kill myself and my son, but I keep that close to me. It reminds me of better times." He took the watch back and smiled at the picture wistfully "This is how I like to remember my brother, as the sweet little boy that was excited when I would come back from university." He looked up at the car "Perhaps you could remember him as the man who had faith that his tiny son would survive."


	3. I Didn't Intend To Kiss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on Tumblr we do these prompt games and this is from one. I've been meaning to post this for the longest, but I always forget. set about 9 years after the end of TMotI (originally posted Dec 29, 2016)

She covered her mouth and her eyes stretched. He wasn't supposed to be sitting there, Kanto was. She shoved him "What the fuck are you doing here?" and went to sit on the other side of the room.

He smirked "I think you knew it was me."

"How the hell would I know that. I told Kanto I hated the damn floors. I'm ripping this carpet up tonight."

"So you mean to tell me you always kiss him like that?"

"Yes." Toph lied quickly. The second her lips touched his she realized it was Sokka and she lost herself in their history for a moment "I didn't intend to kiss you. You're sitting where Kanto usually sits. Where is he?"

"He said he was running down to the store." Sokka said nonchalantly "He told me to hang out till he got back."

"And you're here  _because_?" she asked again.

"Oh, yeah. That POS he drives broke down and I helped him fix it. When he found out I was Katara's brother he invited me over for a drink and some lunch."

She threw her hands up "Of course you wouldn't turn down a meal. How exactly did he find out you were Katara's brother?"

He smiled "Look at you, acting like a real cop."

"I am a real cop." she snapped "Answer the question."

"He said he knew me from somewhere, and I told him that I came to town kind of often to visit my sister. He realized he's seen me in pictures at Katara's. Now is there anything else you want to know, or am I free to go?" he joked.

She huffed and crossed her arms and he smiled "If it was a simple mistake you wouldn't be this worked up. I know that you knew it was me the second you touched me, but you kissed me deeper anyway. You know what that means, don't you."

She rolled her eyes "No Sokka, what does that mean?"

"It means that you still think about me just like I still think about you."

Before she could say anything the door opened

"Hey man, I think I got everything now." Kanto sat the bags down in the little kitchen and walked into the living room. He smiled when he saw Toph "Hey Baby. You got off early." he went over and kissed her and she blushed. "Your old buddy helped me out today, what are the odd's huh?"

"Yeah, what are the odds?" she mumbled as he walked back towards the kitchen.

"Well you guys catch up and we'll chow down in thirty minutes." Kanto said happily as rounded the corner back into the kitchen.

Toph felt Sokka looking at her and smiling."What?" she snapped.

He spoke low so that she was the only one who could hear her "I knew you didn't kiss him like that."

"Fuck you Sokka." she growled.

* * *

Sokka sat back and rubbed his stomach, "Damn man. I think that's the best chili I've ever had."

Kanto smiled "That's a great compliment. I've heard about your appetite," He looked down into the empty pot "but I thought they were exaggerating.

Sokka patted his stomach as he stood up "Nope, they weren't. How about desert. I saw a bakery next door; I'll treat you guys to some sweet buns."

Kanto got up, "Way ahead of you." He said, picking up the empty bowls and stacking them in the pot "I picked some up while I was out. Never know when that craving is going to kick in. Gotta keep Toph happy." He started walking back to the kitchen, "You know what they say, happy mommy, happy baby."

Sokka's expression dropped and his eyes turned to Toph "Baby?"

She exhaled and rolled her head back "You heard him."

Sokka sat down, shocked "You, are living with a guy and having a kid."

She faced him "Yep, pretty much."

"Has it seriously been that long?"

She nodded "It's been a while."

He looked at her, glad she couldn't see the hurt expression on his face and the carpet was preventing her from feeling the change in his heart rate "Yeah." He said simply and he stood up "

"I, uh, I forgot I told Bumi I would get him this video game. I'd better go before the store closes."

Kanto almost bumped into Sokka as he came out of the kitchen with the bakery box in his hand. He looked at the other man's keys in his hand "Are you leaving."

"Yeah. I gotta do this thing for my nephew. Thanks for the food."

"No problem. Stop by sometime, we can hang out, play ball or something."

Sokka gave the man a small smile and continued to the door "Yeah. Sounds good."

He opened the door and looked back at where the couple was now standing together, Kanto's arm around Toph he said "You guys take care of each other." And left.


	4. Li Lee pt 1-Birthday

“She’s small.” Zuko commented quietly, unable to take his eyes off the baby in the NICU crib.

“You were smaller,” Ursa reminisced. She stepped closer to her son and slid her arm around him “so, so tiny.” She looked up at him “But look at you now. You’re fine,” she looked back to her granddaughter “and she will be too. Azula was farther along than I was.” She smiled at the baby “She’ll be fine.”

Zuko gave his niece an unsure smile “She’ll be fine.”

~

Azula hummed and rolled her head back and forth trying to shake the grogginess from the anesthesia. Her head was fuzzy and her hand felt hot. She willed her eyes open, they felt so heavy.

When she finally got her lids to cooperate with her she saw Kuzon sitting by her bedside, his head laying on her bed, his hand wrapped tightly around hers. “Kuzon…” she croaked out.

Kuzon jerked awake and sat up quickly “Azula?”

The sound of her name startled her. He rarely called her by her name, something must have been wrong. She looked around, expecting to see the little plastic crib beside her bed, but it was no where to be seen “Where is she?”  she asked in a panic.

Kuzon’s mouth turned into a sad sort of smile. “They took her for some testing and the doctor decided it would be best if she spent a little time in the NICU.” He saw a panic start to creep across her face “She’s okay,” she squeezed her hand “they just want to keep an eye on her.”

“If she’s okay why do they need to keep an eye on her?”

He sighed “Princess, she was early. They have to make absolutely sure she’s perfect.”

She smiled for the first time “Of curse she’s perfect, she’s _my_ daughter.”

Kuzon chuckeld and pushed a tendril of hair out of her face “That she is.” He released her hand, stood up and stretched “Would you like to go see our daughter now, Princess?”

Azula sat with a sudden burst of energy “Yes,” she answered happily, but when she saw Kuzon turn to get the wheelchair from the corner her face dropped “but not in that thing.”

“It’s this or nothing.” He said with a hint of a smile. “the sedative is still in your system and we won’t risk you falling.”

“Sedative?”

Kuzon bit his lip for a second “Yes. You got…upset. When the nurses tried to take the baby. They had to put a little something in your IV so they could examine her. The nurse said that your legs might be a little unsteady for a while.”

She stared at him, she didn’t remember any of that, then the singe mark on the floor caught her attention. She held her head down “I remember.” She said quietly. She looked at him “Let’s go.”

~

Azula sat quietly as Kuzon wheeled her across the maternity ward.  She smiled demurely and nodded at the nurses who bowed as she passed, wondering which on of them it was that she’d shot lightning at. She needed to apologize, the woman was only doing her job.

Kuzon slowed as they came up to where Ursa and Zuko were standing looking into a large window, talking quietly. The two turned to her, they didn’t say anything, only smiled.

Ursa walked over, stooped down and hugged her daughter “She’s beautiful.” She said quietly in her daughter’s ear.

Azula smiled and tried not to let the emotion overcome her. She’d seen pictures of Zuko when he was an infant in the NICU. He was in a covered, plastic crib with tubes and monitors all over his miniature body. Was her daughter like that? Tiny, unable to breath on her own, clinging to life? She forced the thought out of her head as Kuzon moved her closer to the glass.

Azula’s fiancé and her brother stood on either side of her and steadied her as she stood up at the window. The room was lined with little cribs, some covered, some not, but only one was occupied, the one closest to the widow.

Azula looked at her baby, leaned against Kuzon and let out a sigh of relief. The child had a single tube coming from her nose and only three sensors on her chest and stomach. She was small, but nothing like the pictures she’d seen of her brother. The nurse looked up from where she was updating the little one’s chart and smiled.

“Princess Azula, you’re awake.” The woman said happily as she opened the door and bowed “I was just about to come and see if you and Dad were ready for a visit.

~

Azula held the baby snuggled in her arms and hummed contently as she and her daughter looked at each other. Kuzon stood beside them, smiling.

“She woke up for you Mom.” The nurse said, “She’s been asleep this entire time.”

Kuzon looked at her “Did the test go well?”

“The doctor is on the way to explain everything, but I can tell you that her results are great for a premie. We’re just waiting for the audiologists to come and test her hearing.”

“And you’ll do great on that too, won’t you Li Lee?” Azula cooed.

~

Azula sat in her hospital bed and mulled over what the doctor said. It didn’t sound right to her, it couldn’t be right. She shook her head “The doctor is wrong.” She declared as she looked over at Kuzon.

He looked at her for a moment. “Wrong?”

“Yes. Wrong. Li Lee is _my_ baby and the only thing that’s wrong with her is that she’s a bit impatient. Tell then to test her again, I’m sure there was a problem with their equipment.”

Kuzon was at a loss for words. He looked back to where Ursa and Iroh sat in the chairs near the window. Ursa saw the pleading look in the young man’s eyes and stood up “Azula, Dear, they did more than one test. They’re sure about the results.”

Azula shook her head “My daughter isn’t deaf. That’s foolishness.”

Her mother sat on the bed and took her hand “Azula, listen to me. I know you don’t want to hear anything less than positive about what’s going on with the baby, but you must accept that she has difficulty hearing.” Ursa smiled at her daughter “Be grateful that’s the only real issue. They’ll let her go home few days. That’s wonderful.”

Azula just looked at her mother, then turned away from her “Kuzon, didn’t you say Aang and Katara were on the way?”

“Yes, but-“

“Good. Katara’s a top-notch healer. She’ll handle it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to introduce Li Lee for way too long. I was originally going to make Azula and Kuzon's baby a boy, but then I met a little girl with amber eyes. The first thing that came to mind when I saw her was "Look at the the little firebender." That's the moment when Li Lee became a little girl. Li Lee's look, personality, and hearing loss it based on my little friend SJ.


End file.
